


Peters field trip to Stark Industries (he is the CEO)

by theavengersfan2318



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Bully Flash Thompson, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is a Little Shit, but he basically runs si, but peter is not allowed to go, he is the ceo since pepper and tony want to have a break from work, peter is a sophomore and 16, peters teachers dont believe him, yall are about to get roasted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theavengersfan2318/pseuds/theavengersfan2318
Summary: So, I basically can't find any fics where Peter is the CEO/owns/ is in charge of SI and everyone calls him Boss or Mr Stark, but his class and teachers don't believe him so he is not allowed to go on the field trip to SI. They see him at work. (or he is allowed to go but no one believes him and the interns and staff are like "Sir, can you please look over that?" Please recommend some stories like that! The platform does not matter! Thank you in advance
Relationships: Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Roger Harrington & Peter Parker
Comments: 35
Kudos: 148





	Peters field trip to Stark Industries (he is the CEO)

So, I basically can't find any fics where Peter is the CEO/owns/ is in charge of SI and everyone calls him Boss or Mr Stark, but his class and teachers don't believe him so he is not allowed to go on the field trip to SI. They see him at work. (or he is allowed to go but no one believes him and the interns and staff are like "Sir, can you please look over that?" Please recommend some stories like that! The platform does not matter! Thank you in advance


End file.
